On the strength of the remarkable development of information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, the supply and use of electronic devices have rapidly increased. The electronic device initially provided a primary service such as a voice call or a Short Message Service (SMS), but recently provides a wireless Internet environment as well as photography, way-finding, and payment, thereby providing more various services.
Since the electronic device is manufactured to be light and small to be easily grasped by the hand, the electronic device has a small screen. In general, when the electronic device makes a request for a webpage to a web server, the web server may provide a webpage of a mobile version which fits the size of the small screen of the electronic device. Alternatively, when the electronic device displays a webpage of a PC version, the electronic device may enlarge some areas of the webpage according to a user's selection.